cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregor Commando
Malcom is a Male Trandoshan that was born on a distant world of Dantooine.He joined Shadow Mandalorians later and served them under Major Sergeant rank. Early Life Malcom's parents were killed when he was small and his brother clone AVTXY7 had disappeard. He later made his way to ryloth where he was court in the middle of a separatist attack. Meeting Pre Mando Malcom soon arrived on carlac where he met another trandoshan Pre Mando. After helping pre on a mission, Pre decided to add Malcom to the group the Shadow Mandalorians. Battle of Ryloth The Shadow Mandalorians led by Rage Ordo were sent to Ryloth to help fight against the Separatists, While he was in his Mandalorian fighter Malcom saw loads of Drop Ship's guarded by lots of vulture droids comming in to drop off enemy reinforcements. He sent a Message to Rage. Rage said: Drop Ships, this is not good Malcom: Do I engage? Rage: No, there are to many of them Malcom: What should i do Rage: Don't attack Malcom: ok Rage: Stay in your ship I will send some men to help you Malcom: yes Sir. After the fight, the Separatists had left and Malcom took his ship and was headed back to base. He later went missing and was later found in his crashed ship by some mercenaries which tryed to kill him but failed in the attempt. Meeting Rage Ordo It was at the battle of ryloth that Malcom first met Rage Ordo he was a very tough worrior and was a good fighter after Malcom went missing in action on ryloth, he soon made it to umbara where he found Rage and the rest of the shadows on a hunt. Rage and Malcom have been on many missions together and have been to many planets such as Ryloth, Carlac, Umbara, Geonosis, Dathomir, Ice berg lll, and Felucia. Meeting Kamen Rider ll It was when he went to Trandosha, Looking for his brother, Malcom found that almost everyone on Trandosha was dead and that the world had been taken over by a trandoshan War Lord, when he saw a small group, lead by a Jedi named Kamen Rider ll fighting against the War Lords men, So Malcom went to help. When the fight was over Kamen thanked Malcom for helping and introduced him and his men. Kamen: thanks for the help back there. Malcom: No problem, what happened here Kamen: A few months ago a Trandoshan War Lord named Alman took over this place and whipped out almost everyone who lived here, except for us and a few others. Malcom: how many of you are left Kamen: Well theres us and about 20 others, and my names Kamen by the way and this is Jain, Jax, Skavak, Corso and Riggs. We were just rescuing some servillians when we got ambushed. Malcom: My squad may be able to help if that is what you require Kamen: That would be great but the hangar is full of security guards how will you get through? Me: Leave that to me. Clan vs Clan Some time after meeting Kamen, Malcom and the Shadow Mandalorians were engaged in an intense battle on Dathomir between them and another mandalorian group The Red Blades , Pre Mando had sent a small group including Malcom led by Rage Ordo to attack the enemy from behind. Malcom: How are we going to do this? Rage: Alright Malcom, you and Yusanis will take the left flank, I will lead the rest of the men on the right flank. Malcom: Yes sir Rage: Ok lets go While Yusanis and Malcom were heading to their position, they were spotted by two Mandalorian Commandos who engaged them in hand to hand combat. Yusanis was much more skilled than his attacker and managed to get behind him and stab him in the back with his gauntlet blade. Malcom's opponent was much tougher than him and he struggled to take him down, after a while he eventually got the better of him and set him alight with his flamethrower. It was almost night time and The Shadow Mandalorians were still in an intense fight against The Red Blades, Rage, Yusanis, and Malcom had rejoined the group to continue the fight. Category:Male Characters Category:Trandoshans Category:Trandoshan Category:Male Category:Males Category:True Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorians Category:Mandalorian Category:Mandalorians Category:Imperial Agent Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Galactic Republic Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Rise of the Empire Era